The fourth drink instinct
by xDeadlyDiseasex
Summary: Shino loves someone very dear to him, but she's too caught up in her own hard liquor world. Songfic Cute is what we aim for The fourth drink instinct REVIEW


Ive had this in my mind for a while so im finally writing it!

I hope you enjoy feedback is appreciated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/She's doesn't deserve to be in a place like this   
All alone  
She's underage and so very very brave  
A fake ID lent her credibility  
She sits at the bar  
The gents are gonna try so hard/

Shino walked through the small apartment all the lights were off and everything worn out and unused, as it is always.

He walked past the mini living room with a small kitchen in the corner and opened a door and looked in.

The window's curtains were drawn back just enough to let light through to see the bed was unoccupied and still folded the way he left it last night.

/He said it was a one night stand  
But the alcohol didn't let her understand  
Yeah, he said it was a one night stand  
A one night stand

So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark /

Of course he knew where she was, she was always there.

He opened one of the curtains of the entrance of the pub and there she was drinking alone with a solemn look on her face.

Shino walked up to her and put money down for all the drinks she drank and grabbed her hand lightly and walked her out.

Shino saw the bartender give a sympathetic look towards the girl's way, but she didn't care.

Out on the sidewalk it looked like they were a happy couple out for a walk, but in reality she was leaning on his shoulder so she wouldn't trip over her own feet while Shino held her around the waist to keep her steady.

/So the bartender who tends to pretend that he's concerned  
Says, "Girlie girlie, you're at your best (you're at your best) when you're sober"  
And she slurs, "No no, just one more"   
And one turns into four  
The fourth drink instinct is taking over  
And the gentleman is leading her towards the door/

Shino gently set her down on the couch.

Her bones stood out along with her cheekbones from not eating, she was small; too small.

She had dark circles over her eyes from lack of sleep, her eyes were red and puffy her eyes seemed to have died all together like she doesn't care about anything.

He couldn't remember the last time she ever made eye contact with him or anyone else, not that anyone else would go and visit her now.

She wouldn't want them too she'd rather drink the night and every minute, second, month away.

Even her hair that he used to love that was thick, vibrant and full of life seemed to have faded.

Her pink hair was now thin and brittle that reached her shoulder and it wasn't as bright it used to be duller and even a little plain.

/So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?   
When he found that bed so easily  
in the dark/

She never used to be like this, she used to be the sunshine in team 7, but ever since Sasuke left everything after fell apart.

Sasuke leaving made her sad, but not too sad, after Naruto ran away and Kakashi killed in action, also Ino and Kiba died from a high racking mission also she didn't have anyone else to look forward to.

Shino always liked Sakura when she was younger he would sit there and listen to her tell him all this stuff she learned from books, he didn't mind being told he was wrong and he listened and didn't make fun of Sakura.

Shino never really had friends when he was younger he was always leaning against a wall hunched over because he was taller than most kids, Sakura's big forehead and being a know-it-all driven kids away from her.

She always read books, but didn't have anyone else to tell the information she learned to anyone so there was Shino, the quiet listener.

He didn't mind he thought she was quite pretty and could hear her talk about anything and still be entertained.

He was still there when she grew up always there when needed someone to talk to; he always had a crush on her.

Now he's more of her caretaker than her friend, as long as he could be near her and keeping her alive for a little longer he'd be content for a little while longer.

/She though that she could buy happiness by  
By the bottle  
She thought that she could buy happiness by  
By the bottle  
She thought that she could buy happiness by  
By the bottle/

Shino carried Sakura to the bed and sat her down rummaging through her drawers he gave her some shorts and a loose white shirt.

As she was dressing he went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and took two pills for when she wakes up incase of a headache.

When he came back in the room he set the glass and pills on the nightstand and looked at sakura she was curled up in a ball on the bed on top of the covers only in the oversized shirt.

She uncurled and held her arms open and looked at him like a child that wanted to be held.

Shino took off his glasses and coat and lay beside Sakura.

Sakura laid her head on top of Shino's and curled her legs so her lower legs were against his stomach as she tangled her fingers in his hair, she loved how his hair was all tangled and curly getting her fingers stuck like it was the only thing to keep her held down to Earth when everything else seemed to drift away.

Shino hung his arm around her waist while scratching softly her lower back with his short square nails to lull her to sleep.

He pressed his face in her stomach wishing she knew how much he loved her, but she was too caught up in her own hard liquor world.

"Are you waking up slowly  
you're nothing but lonely  
Are you waking up?  
Holding your breath  
And are you looking for something  
I promised you one thing  
I promise Ill always  
Always be there"

/So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?   
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark

He said it was a one nightstand  
But the alcohol didn't let her understand   
Yeah, he said it was a one night stands  
A one night stand/

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd you think?'

Horrible should I go die somewhere or something

**REVIEW!**

Sam


End file.
